Sinful Dealings
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Gretel gets her transport, and plays a little game with the arms dealing nun. (Yuri, Loli, Lemon)


Gretel reached around Eda's tits, brushing them with her hand through her thin top and making the scantily clad nun shudder. She was relived to notice she was just taking her gun, and let out a sigh. However, that was short lived as the child's small hand grabbed at her breast through her shirt. Eda's breath caught and she began to break into a cold sweat as the massive elephant gun pressed up against the back of her head and Gretel continued to fondle her chest.

"heh heh heh…" Her giggle made Eda's blood run cold. "Wow, your boobs sure are big, and so soft!" She giggled again and pulled her shirt up, slapping her left tit and making it bounce.

Eda gasped and bit her lip before speaking. "Wh-what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Gretel pressed the gun tighter against her skull. "Just having a little fun… don't try to run, I wouldn't like it if you did… and you have such pretty hair, why get it all dirty with blood and brains?"

Eda gave a gasp as the little mass murder grabbed one of her nipples and squeezed it hard, making her feel a warmth in between her legs as she began to get aroused, appalled at her own body betraying her.

"D-Dammit…" She groaned.

Gretel pulled her hands behind her back and picked up the discarded gun, dragging her into an alley before setting the weapon down on a garbage can, out of Eda's reach.

"Sit." She commanded, aiming the gun at the blonde lady's head.

Eda didn't have any choice but to do as she was told, sitting down on the cold cement of the ground and shivering at the feeling, her short shorts not doing much to keep her warm except covering the now slightly damp folds of her entrance, and the bountiful mounds of her rear.

Gretel stepped forward and began to remove her shirt, making Eda blush, she was no stranger to being naked around another person, but this was a little girl, and one that still had her gun to her skull. After her breasts were fully exposed, Gretel stepped up, set her gun up against a wall, and grabbed Eda's pistol, holding it to her mouth.

"This is so much more manageable! Good thing you had it huh?" She laughed again and slapped the nun's bare chest, making her gasp.

The cold air made her nipples stand erect, which made it easier for Gretel to pinch and squeeze them, causing Eda to moan softly and close her eyes, trying to pretend it wasn't the murderous little girl touching her. However her eyes shot back open again when she felt the metal of the gun's barrel press against her lips.

"Give my new toy a kiss? Pleeeease?"

Eda gulped in fear, and did as she was told, giving the gun a small peck, and making Gretel giggle yet again, then to her horror, she moved the firearm down, tracing the cold steel down her belly until it reached her crotch, she pulled down Eda's pants and panties with one hand, and prodded her wet slit with the pistol, making the nun bite her lip in fear of the little girls hand slipping on the trigger.

"Ohhh are you excited? Me too! But I save that for my brother dearest…" said Gretel, and she suddenly plunged the gun inside of the her.

"AHHHAHHH!" Screamed Eda, her orgasmic pleasure spiking high before coming back down, she knew she wouldn't last long, and as the pistol was thrust in and out of her, rubbing up against her sweet spot, she couldn't do much but clench her fists and pray to God it would be over soon.

"Ohhhh you look like you're getting close already! Probably for the best, we should get going after all!" Gretel said, thrusting it as fast as she could and making Eda's hips buck forward to get more…

"D-Damn it you little b-brat! I'm g-gonna c-cum! Ahhhh!" Eda moaned out the words right as her folds clamped tight around the gun again and again, making her scream in pleasure as she climaxed.

"AHHHH YES YES!"

After it was over, she let her hips drop as her body went limp from the exhaustion of such an intense orgasm. Gretel stood up and licked the gun clean, giving a small smile and kissing Eda on the lips quickly before discarding the pistol and picking up her massive weapon, pressing it to her head. "Now, take me to a transport please!" She smiled innocently and squeezed the nun's rear, making her jump and hurry to get her clothes back on.


End file.
